Family till the end
by krissy231
Summary: After their father had died Naomi and Lexie finally decided to see the old family friend their mother had always talked about, unfortunately for the girls they didn't know what they were getting themselves into
1. Chapter 1

'Lexie, Get ya arse up!' My sister groaned and rolled over facing her back to me as she swiped my hand away, '5 more minutes' I rolled my eyes, walking to the end of the bed I grabbed two handfuls of blanket and yanked it, tearing the sheet off her, revealing her exposed skin to the cold winter air.

Sighing Lexie sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, 'You're a bitch, ya know that Naomi?' I nodded a huge grin spreading over my face as I walked towards the bathroom, 'I'm having first shower!' I yelled out

Closing the door behind me, walking over to the mirror, the beautiful grey eyes my mother had stared back at me, reaching my hand up to play with a strand of black hair, I sighed and turned towards the shower. It didn't take long to wash my hair seeing it reached just above my shoulders, honestly I hated long hair, my sister on the other hand loved it, dunno why it just gets in the way all the time.

Turning off the water I got out and wrapped the light blue towel around me, wiping the steam off the mirror, I brushed my hair back then started applying foundation lightly on my face with mascara. Walking out of the bathroom I watched as my sister smiled at me then practically ran into the room slamming the door behind her, shaking my head I dried off then went to the chest of draws off at the left side of the room.

Our apartment wasn't big, 1 bathroom, living room and of course 1 bedroom, reaching into the draw I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and an aqua tank top, going to the top draw I just pulled out a plain black lacy bra and the matching bottoms along with a pair of socks. Sitting on the edge of the bed, as I finished pulling the last sock on the bathroom door swung open, Lexie made her way over to the right side of the room pulling out pretty much the identical outfit to me, however the tank top was blue, pulling on my green converse, I grabbed our wallet and phones and headed to the door, Lexie followed smiling at me as she tied her hair up, 'Ready?' she laughed, 'of course!'

Did I forget to mention, we're twins.

'You really want to leave this place?' I asked staring down at the name of my mother, I heard Lexie sigh next to me, 'It's bout time don't ya think?, We aren't leaving for good I know that much' I smiled, reaching over we both placed a hand on top of our mother's tombstone the backed away. Making our way back to the car I checked the boat ticket, 'We got a couple more hours till the boat leaves, what do you wanna do?' Lexie shrugged her shoulders pulling out a pack of cigarettes from her pants offering me one, lifting the smoke to my lips I grabbed the lighter from her and lit it, 'We'll we have to go back to the apartment anyway' Lexie looked at me and raised an eyebrow, 'why?' rolling my eyes, 'Umm don't you think we forgot something...?' I watched waiting for her to finally realize what we left behind, …

"stare".

…

"stare".

…

'we fucking forgot our bags!' shaking my head I put out the smoke and started walking back towards what we called 'home' Lexie caught up to my foot steps, 'Do you think we're gonna find him?' I stared down at my feet stopping just out front of the building, 'I honestly don't know, mum didn't really give us much to go on... Just a name' turning around I pushed open the door and headed upstairs.

We had no one left. It was just my sister and I, mum passed away a few years ago after she had gotten really sick, knowing our father wasn't going to last, she told us if we had no one at all to go to, we could always go to ll Duce. ll Duce was a family friend, Lexie and I haven't actually met the man, but we thought why the hell not, we got nothing better to do right? So having dad die a few months ago we put our savings together done a bit of research and off we were to Ireland.


	2. Chapter 2

Grabbing our bags, we made our way off the boat, 'finally! I can have a smoke!' I rolled my eyes at my sister's behaviour, 'you're an idiot, you just bloody had one!' she shoved me lightly then walked away staring off at the gorgeous valleys of Ireland, 'Wow.. see you don't get to see this stuff in Australia' laughing I made my way over to where she stood, 'guess not..'.

'So... where do we go first?' I scratched the back of my head sheepishly and shrugged, 'dunno?' Lexie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, 'Honestly and I thought you were the smartest' shaking her head she walked off In some direction, 'Oi! Don't go walking off you'll get yourself lost!', 'Do you need help young lass?' I turned my head and noticed a old man standing next to me watching my sister with amusement in his eyes. 'Umm yes please, we're looking for ll Duce' he raised and eyebrow at me and just nodded, 'Alright, I'll take you there' nodding I looked back to my sister, 'Moron get your arse over here!' she looked back at me and stuck her tongue out, honestly how old was she, five?

I don't normally take rides from strangers but we needed the help finding him, the old man stopped the car, 'he lives just over the hill there in a small house, now you lass' be safe' I nodded given him my thanks then hopped out of the car. It was a ten minute walk to the house but we didn't mind as we stared at the scenery, I lifted my hand and went to knock on the door however the door swung open before my fist made contact, 'Oh and who might you be?' and old man said with an Irish accent, he had shoulder length grey hair. He stood there staring at us, 'll Duce?' the man just nodded, 'I'm Naomi and this is my sister Lexie, I know this is sudden but our mother told us to find you, Samantha Dixon' his eyes widen and he stepped aside, 'come in come in, I never knew Sammy had kids' I nodded looking around the small house.

Making ourselves comfy at the table, ll Duce started asking questions about us and our mum, 'If you'd come sooner you could've met my boys' I looked at my sister then back at ll Duce, 'you have sons? Mum never told us that' he laughed then poured himself a drink offering us one, 'Yea, they just left for Boston last night', 'Why did they go there? If you don't mind me asking' I noticed the man tense at Lexie's question, 'just business, now do you two have a place to stay?' shaking our heads he laughed once more, 'well you can stay here the night, but I'll be heading to Boston myself soon' we nodded giving him our thanks, then followed him into what was his son's bedroom, 'Sorry about the mess, but this is the only room', I laughed, 'bigger than ours, the mess doesn't bother us and thank you we really appreciate it' nodding he said goodnight then left. 'He's nice' I said as I lay in bed, 'yea, but what are we gonna do when he goes to Boston?' I turned over to face her, 'well we could ask if we could tag along, but we'll have to wait a bit' she nodded than yawned, 'we'll I'll talk to you tomorrow, Goodnight' she rolled over facing her back to me, 'Goodnight'.

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up, looking over I noticed Lexie's bed was empty, 'She's probably already ran off to find the shower' I mumbled standing up and stretching, making my way out to the kitchen I pulled back the chair and sat down next to ll Duce, 'She's in the shower' I sighed, 'thought as much, honestly the girl would die if there wasn't one', he laughed as he took a sip of what I assumed was coffee, he looked up at me, 'Would you like some breakfast?' I smiled at him and shook my head, 'not really that hungry', smiling he got up and walked over to the fridge getting some orange juice out, pouring me a cup he then handed it to me, 'Thanks'.

After what seemed like hours, Lexie was finally out of the shower, 'Bout bloody time!' she huffed then sat down across from me, 'Not my fault' rolling my eyes I got up and headed back to the room pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans and a black tank, along with a plain grey jumper, making my way into the bathroom, I had a quick shower then headed back towards the kitchen. 'So what do you wanna do today?' I looked over at Lexie as she asked, shrugging my shoulders, 'I have no idea' shaking her head she stood up, 'I'm sorry girls, but I'm gonna have to leave a bit earlier than expected' we both looked over to where ll Duce stood in the door way with a trouble expression on his face, 'Do you have anyone to stay with?' looking down at the table I shook my head, 'Fine, you're coming with me' my head shot up and I stared at him in shock, 'We'll you didn't think I'd leave Sammy's kids all alone did ya?' smiling me and Lexie ran to the room to re-pack our bags, listening to the old man laughing at us in the other room.


End file.
